Trials and Tribulations
by Sweetest-Sammy
Summary: What happened to the other members of the Covenant during the movie fits with my Life series Abuse, illness, death and abandonment possibly
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello everybody. Here's the deal. I'm trying to write something every day. I don't know how successful I will be on updating but I'll do my best. This is my sort of alternate timeline for the events of the movie The Covenant to fit with my "Life" series. It's about the trials the others face in their lives since Caleb got waaaaaay too much screen time in the movie, it mostly focuses on Reid, so if you haven't read it already you should go check it out. Anyways, this started out as a oneshot but I suddenly thought how cool it would be to do the whole story in little chapters like this but basically tell you what Pogue, Tyler and of course Reid are up to while everything is happening. But here's the deal. This would require large amounts of work on my part, specially since Tyler and Reid dissapear for a large part of the movie. I'm only going to do it if you guys are interested. So read this as a little taster then review and tell me what you think of my idea._

Reid limped painfully towards the outlines of his friends at the top of the cliff. His knee was on fire and he was pretty sure that at least one of his bandages was loose because he could feel something running down his back.

Tyler looked up, face concerned, as Reid joined the group.

"Where were you earlier? I stopped by to give you a lift." Reid suppressed a shudder. The thought of Tyler in such close proximity to his stepfather terrified him more than he would ever care to think about.

"I was busy, family thing." After all, Reid thought bitterly, who doesn't consider being beaten into unconsciousness by their stepfather well spent family bonding time. Actually he had probably been unconscious by the time Tyler had called. He hadn't heard the doorbell ring and he didn't remember his father letting up once in the two hours before the blackness took over. But that didn't really mean much. He could have blacked out briefly or simply forgotten it. All in all he preferred to think he had been unconscious. It was how he'd spent the better half of his holidays.

Turning his back on his friends to hide his distraction Reid stared down at the party below. He really, really didn't want to walk all that way, he decided. He wasn't really sure if the black spots dancing in front of his eyes were people at the party below or signs that he was about to pass out but it certainly didn't bode well that they were still there when he glanced up at the sky. Having reached the conclusion that walking was not in his best interests he turned to grin at his friends.

"Let's drop in shall we?" With that he turned and launched himself off the cliff. Letting his power guide him as he fell into the mist, ignoring his friends shouts above him he carefully drew energy from the dark well at his heart as he fell.

He landed in slightly better shape followed by Tyler, Pogue and a glowering Caleb. Before anyone could comment of his rapid departure he set off towards the bonfire at a brisk pace through the cold night air.

_Well? What do you think? Do you want more? Cause I'm going to have to watch the movie again if you want the rest of it with any accuracy at all and that's time and effort expended. If I'm going to make this commitment can I have a few reviews each time I update? Please? Tell me what you thought._

_Sammy_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I didn't update yesterday, life is hectic, not my fault

Yeah, long time no see, for an explanation you'll have to go look at Imaginary. You could read it and leave a review there if you haven't already at the same time.

I also don't have my copy of the Covenant on hand and so I apologise if any of the details are wrong. Feel free to point them out but the likelihood of my fixing them is fairly low considering the struggle it is for me to update when I've said I will…or at all.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Reid stopped on the rise below the firelit hilltop and waited, slightly out of breath, for the others to catch up. He let Caleb take he lead and rolled his eyes as the eldest son of Ipswich strode forward out of the darkness. It was all about the dramatic entrance. They all followed half a step behind Caleb and Reid could feel people turning to watch them. They were the big bad sons of Ipswich. Grrr.

He was so busy basking in the attention that he almost walked into Pogue as Kate threw herself into the taller boys arms. He rolled his eyes again before sneaking a glance towards Caleb. The oldest covenant member had never really liked the girl. But Caleb had eyes only for the shapely blonde who hung back, smiling as she watched her friends' antics.

Reid leaned onto Caleb's and Tyler's shoulders and barely noticed as Tylre shifted to take more of his weight and Caleb ignored it. As far as they were concerned he'd never had any respect for personal space where his surrogate brothers were concerned.

He stuck his head in between theirs to get a better look at the girl as Caleb took the liberty of introducing the rest of them.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." He butted in "You know Sarah is my grandmother's name you kind of remind me of her." He zoned out a little as Caleb said something, making the girl laugh. As his breath returned the magic still coursing through his system was decreasing and he could feel the effects.

Suddenly Kiera was there, stirring up trouble and Aaron was backing her up, looking for a fight.

Reid rolled his eyes, sick of their immature antics. A flash of pain shot up his body and it took a moment after it had subsided, helped along by a flash of magic, for him to realise it was because Tyler had shifted his weight, moving his shoulder from under Reid's arm and as Reid's body took the unaccustomed and unexpected weight it had let him know that it wasn't happy, not happy at all. He glanced around guiltily to see if anyone had noticed his black eyes. They were all to busy watching one of the group who had been facing off with Caleb throw up. Personally Reid hoped it was Aaron.

Suddenly they were moving away from the fire in a frantic scatter pattern. Police then, or parents. It wasn't like his parents would ever bother to come up here. But the police would probably give him a lift home. Reid shivered and hurried to catch up with Tyler who was following Caleb and the new girl. She was saying something about Aaron's friend puking at an opportune time. Not Aaron then, damn. He glanced sideways at Tyler and caught the boy blushing as he comented.

"Didn't it though."

Well, that's all I've got for now cause I should really get back to studying. I promise to write more during the holidays. I'll even go rent the movie out tomorrow so I can get it right and continue. Now review for my efforts and tell me what you think! Was it great? Terrible? A pitiful attempt? Let me know! I can't fix things in my writing if you don't tell me what you don't like.

_Sammy_


End file.
